blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Sirevoir (5e Race)
Sirevoir "It was night, so... W-we didn't see anything. Figured it was safe, we did... Then my arm was ripped off by a powerful jaw, and I ran like hell..." -Jonathan Green, lone survivor of a Nightian caravan raid. Physical Description Nightians are very tall creatures, with the shortest of their race being 6 feet tall, and their tallest being 7 feet tall. They have very extendable jaws, being able to open up to 4 and a half feet high, and one foot wide. They have very sharp teeth, and jet-black skin, with a smooth texture. They have either dark blue, black, white, or dark brown eyes. The males are either completely bald, or have rough black fur on the top of their heads. Females can have either long black, dark brown, white, or purple hair. History Nightians history is kept only by memory, and while they do have good memory, they also have a very confusing way of speaking to one another, causing meanings of past events to eventually distort. From what they can all remember, they were created by a disgusting mating ritual between a Troglodyte, a Drow, and an Orc. They don't remember the exact details; some claim magic, some claim chance, but the first Nightian was formed, somehow. The child was abandoned, left to fend for itself in the Underdark, and survived, hunting the weaker things there was, and populating it's species with women of different races. Society Nightian society is similar to wolves, in that they each have a sort of 'pack', or 'tribe'. These consist of between 10-30 males, and at least 5-10 women, if not more. They have a leader Nightian, the strongest warrior, which they choose via a non-lethal duel. The leader is always male, and they have a very fierce patriarchy: Women Nightians are treated almost less than objects, with their only tasks they're already to do be reproduce, take care of the children, eat, and sleep. Women from other races are treated even worse; They aren't allowed to sleep, and are given smaller portions of food, causing many non-nightian women to die before their first decade of captivity. They either dig holes into the sides of caves, cliffs, or hills, or they might build huts out of rocks, for shelter. Relationships Nightians are on tense relations with other races at best, and hostile at worst. The one race they can respect is the Hobgoblins, which usually do not show the same respect back. Any male within 100 feet of a Nightian tribe is hunted down and killed, while any female is kidnapped and brought back as a slave, for reproduction and taking care of the young. Sirevoir Names Nightian names have two different patterns, depending on gender: Males are named after how much kills they have made, then their parents up to grandparents, forming a full name of three numbers. For females, this is replaced with children, instead of kills. For obvious reasons, females never have a middle name of Zero. Rogues that abandon their names go instead with anagrams of the names they used to have. Male: Zero Zero Seven, Four One Three, Female: Two Twelve Nine, Zero One Two, Rogue Male: '''Oerzzero Nevse, Heretofore Nu, '''Rogue Female: '''Nettle Eniwvow, Weeron Tozo, Sirevoir Traits Predators of the dark, Nightians are very dangerous when they face an opponent of weaker, equal, or even slightly greater might than themselves. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Age.'' Sirevoir are very long-lived, due to their psychic natures enhancing their bodies. They are considered mature at 18 years of age, and can live to be between 200 and 250 years old. ''Alignment. Sirevoir are very peaceful and relaxed, making them gravitate towards Neutral alignments, typically Good or Neutral. '''''Size. You are a bit shorter than a human, roughly around 5 feet tall at maximum. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Feyborn. ''Instead of being classified as a humanoid, you are classified as a Fey. Additionally, you have advantage on saving throws against being charmed. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Latent Power. ''Once per long rest, you can shift into another form, improving your abilities for 1 minute. Your subrace determines these bonuses. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Sylvan. Sirevoir Subraces Gala Gala Sirevoir are more graceful than others, with long and smooth dress-like extensions coming out of their hips, and they have an elongated spine coming out of their chest. They are more commonly female, though males do exist. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2. Latent Power Form. ''When you enter your Latent Power form, your dress-like extensions expand, and your chest spine splits into two. While in this form, you gain resistance to psychic-type damage, your Intelligence score increases by 4, to a maximum of 24, and your base walking speed increases to 35. '''Gladi Gladi Sirevoir are more warrior-like than others, with a blade-like spike coming out of the top of their head, and a sharper spine coming out of their chest. They are more commonly male, though females do rarely exist. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. ''Latent Power Form. ''When your enter your Latent Power form, blades come out of your forearms, a cape-like extension comes out of your back, and your head spike becomes sharper. While in this form, your unarmed strikes deal 1d6 slashing damage, and have the finesse property, your Strength score increases by 2, to a maximum of 22, and your base walking speed increases to 35. Category:Hall of Shame